x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
X2: X-Men United
X2: X-Men United was the second film of the X-Men series. Fox hired David Hayter and Zak Penn to write their own scripts for the sequel and Bryan Singer would pick. The story was inspired by X-Men: God Loves, Man Kills. Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris were hired to re-write the script in February 2002, writing around 26 drafts and 150 on set. Production began on June 17, 2002 in Vancouver. The movie was released on May 1, 2003. Plot Trivia * Hugh Jackman revealed that during filming of the Weapon X flashback scene: while he was filming the corridor run (in which he is nude and backlit), he turned the corner and saw the female cast members, including James Marsden's mother, waiting for him, hooting and waving dollar bills. * Most of the actors from the scene in the museum where Professor X freezes everyone were actually mimes, who are used to not moving. Likewise, mimes were used for the final scene in the Oval Office. * Frozen tea was put on the end of Wolverine's claws for the cat at Babby's home to lick off. * In the scene where Rogue is sucked out of the jet, the stunt was performed by Anna Paquin herself and not a stunt double. * Ian McKellen worked with screenwriters to make the scene in which Bobby Drake tells his parents he is a mutant to look more like a common gay "coming-out" scene. * Nightcrawler shouts German to Storm and Jean in the Boston church are "Gehen Sie raus! Ich bin ein Büttel des Teufels! Ich bin die Ausgeburt des Bösen!" translated to "Get out! I am a minion of the devil! I am the spawn of evil!" * Shortly before the opening assassination attempt on the US president, a number of portraits of past assassinated presidents are featured in the background: Abraham Lincoln, John F. Kennedy and William McKinley. * Neil Patrick Harris auditioned for the role of Nightcrawler, but lost out to Alan Cumming who speaks fluent German. * Jean Grey's closing monologue is the same as Professor X's opening monologue in X-Men (2000). * The ice wall separating Wolverine (Hugh Jackman) and Stryker (Brian Cox) in the mansion scene where they meet for the "first time" was real ice and weighed 3,500 lbs. * Bruce Davison (Senator Kelly) and Brian Cox (William Stryker) were born only 27 days apart, but Cox's character indicates that Senator Kelly is at least 20 years his junior. * The script underwent rewrites to give Halle Berry more screentime after she won an Oscar for Monster's Ball * The mansion used for the school also appears as Lex Luthor's home in Smallville * This is the fourth X-Men film to be based on a Chris Claremont "X-Men" comic. **X-Men 2 was adapted from God Loves, Man Kills **X-Men: The Last Stand was based on The Dark Phoenix Saga **The Wolverine was based on the 1982 Limited Series 'Wolverine'. Quotes Wolverine: Got any beer? Iceman: This is a school. Magneto: Ah, Mr. Stryker! Come to see that American tax dollars are keeping me comfortable? Wolverine: If you want to shoot me, then shoot me! Magneto: The war has begun. You should've killed me when you had the chance! William Drake: What exactly are you a professor of, "Professor Logan?" Wolverine:... Art. Nightcrawler: The Lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of the death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me. Nightcrawler: You know, outside the circus, most people were afraid of me. But I didn't hate them. I pitied them. Do you know why? Because most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes. Storm: Well, I gave up on pity a long time ago. Nightcrawler: Someone so beautiful should not be so angry. Storm: Sometimes anger can help you survive. Nightcrawler: So can faith. Pyro: You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about in the news? I'm the worst one. Nightcrawler: Guten tag. Wolverine: Who the hell are you? (to Jean and Storm) Wolverine: Who the hell is this? Nightcrawler: Excuse me? They say you can imitate anybody, even their voice. Mystique: (as Nightcrawler) Even their voice. Nightcrawler: Then why not stay in disguise all the time? You know, look like everyone else. Mystique: Because we shouldn't have to. Pyro: I can only manipulate the fire. (flame disappears into Pyro's hand)''I can't create it. '''Magneto:' You are a god among insects. Never let anyone tell you different. Charles Xavier: Mr President, we're here to stay. The next move is yours. Wolverine: We'll be watching. Cast Patrick Stewart ... Charles Xavier Hugh Jackman ... Wolverine Ian McKellen ... Magneto Halle Berry ... Storm Famke Janssen ... Jean Grey James Marsden ... Cyclops Anna Paquin ... Rogue Rebecca Romijn ... Mystique Brian Cox ... William Stryker Alan Cumming ... Nightcrawler Bruce Davison ... Senator Kelly Aaron Stanford ... John Allerdyce Shawn Ashmore ... Bobby Drake Kelly Hu ... Lady Deathstrike Katie Stuart ... Kitty Pryde Kea Wong ... Jubilation Lee Daniel Cudmore ... Colossus Steve Bacic ... Dr. Hank McCoy Videos Category:Movie Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Universe